Lets Play Chase
by RayRay Logan
Summary: Humm...im not good at summarys so here it goes, what would happen if Leah got a mate, a vampire mate, and it happened to be someone in the volturi? Throw in an MTV addicted Cauis, and a pranking Aro and it is better than it sounds...promise...Enjoy! dedicated to Samantha Laine Adams!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, how are you today? That's a rhetorical question, just in case you're wondering. This is dedicated to my BFF Samantha Laine Adams (also a Fanfic Author so check out here awesome stuff) who always lets me kick around ideas with her. LOVE YOU BABE! And also my sister Lezlie who proffed this for me. Ok so I don't own Twilight, if I did Leah would have a BF….so I gave her one… Marcus….Enjoy….OH and Leah doesn't hate Vampires in this she as a small dislike of them…Also she is so OVER Sam...Enjoy.

Let's play Chase

(No Ones' POV)

'Who is that' Marcus thought as he saw the beautiful grayish wolf that stood on the end of the line, as far from the other vampires as possible 'I wonder what she looks like in human form.' He wondered

"MARCUS!" Aro whispered in an outraged voice "I can HEAR thoughts so can we keep the lecherous ones to the bare minimum. PLEASE! "

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Marcus thought at his brother.

Aro turned to the wolves, "Are you sure you don't wish to join us, we always have room for more."

"They said No…Especially Leah….ok LEAH! Do you mind with the cussing, the REALLY loud cussing!" They greyish wolf at the end growled a loud growl and Cauis flinched, at which Marcus laughed.

"Fine, Brothers let us leave in peace." Aro said slightly offended.

20 miles away…5 min. Later

"Cauis was the 'Peace out Bitches' thought really necessary? Really!" Aro said, angry that Cauis had stumped so low.

Marcus lagged behind his brothers, filling a need to go back to the field and look once again at the grey wolf.

"Brothers, I think I shall wonder this human world for a small while, before returning home."

'You are going to leave me with Cauis and his MTV addiction? ALONE? By myself? Seriously? ' Aro said.

Marcus chuckled " Yes brother, it has been more than 3 centures since I had a vacation, I think it is time."

"Okay, brother, be home sometime soon though ok? I'm not sure how long I can stand being alone with that!" Aro said pointing to Cauis who was listening to his I-Pod and doing the moves of The Dougy, disturbingly well.

"Yes Brother I'll be home soon." Marcus said. Looking concerned about his other brothers sanity.

2 Days Later

Leah stood in a crop of trees, changing back into her clothes, "Stupid boys" she thought as she clipped her bra into place. "All they ever think about is…" she trailed off as she heard something coming through the trees "Crap!" She said, pulling on her shirt just as Marcus came through the trees.

Marcus had been wondering through the forest for 2 days following the scent of the grey wolf who had left the almost fight. "Ahh there she is." He thought when he saw her back with nothing but a bra strap covering it, she froze and looked around wearily "Crap!" he heard and watched as the delectable back was covered by a ratty old shirt. Then he stepped from between the trees.

When Leah saw Marcus the world shifted, no longer did the earth's gravity hold her to it, but this man, this tall, handsome, black haired man who put even Michelangelo's chapel to shame was her mate. "Crap, Jacob is never going to forgive me for this." She thought "What the hell anyway! Why would God or whoever join me to a Vampire?" she thought angrily.

Aloud she smirked and said "Well, well, well, what have we here? A vampire, and on wolf property, too, and not just any vamp a Volturi vamp. A king among your kind. What ever shall we do with you? "

"Me?" Marcus laughed suddenly behind me, leaning close enough to lay a gentle kiss on the side of my neck. "I'm not the one standing in the middle of the forest….…in my underwear." He whispered in my ear, before dashing away to stand in front of me once more.

They stared at each other for a long time, before Leah finally broke the silence.

"Let's play a game." She said "It's called Chase, see you run as fast as you can I one direction, then I chase you and if I win..you die, if you win then you live. We run till we hit the Arctic Circle, if you're not dead by time we get their then you win, and you know the alternative."

"Ok, but I think I should get another prize if I win…hum what should it be? OH I know" he said with very real enthusiasm, the kind he had not shown in over a hundred years, "If I win I get…a kiss."

"Deal" she said and they shook hands. "Now, run pretty boy, or I'll have you for dinner!"

"Aww that's so cute the big bad wolf thinks she's scary!" he joked, then took off at top speed for the Arctic.

3 days later at the Arctic Circle

"Dang it! I can't believe you won, but seriously a hammock! " Leah said laughing

"Well, I did have to take a detour…to Florida…and the Bahamas for a small umbrella drink, just for you." he said holding a small umbrella drink up for her, she took it and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. "Thank You, I needed that." She said.

"Now, for my prize, what was it again, Ah yes…a kiss." Marcus said, standing and pulled her close…

Cliffy….. Mwhahaha….sorry guys! Anyway find out what happens soon, will Marcus get his kiss? Will Jacob be ticked? What will Seth have to say? And will we ever find out why Cauis is obsessed with MTV? Find out soon on the next installment of "Let's Play Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, or any song and story mentioned in this Fanfic. Dedicated to my Best Friend in the whole wide world…Becky! I love you girl! Enjoy please! Then Review, because I love feed back!

Let's Play Chase!

Chapter 2

Marcus pulled Leah in…closer, closer, and closer still until their lips met in a sweet kiss. It started as nothing more than a peck on the lips, then it grew, grew deeper, grew more passionate, and grew with an instant love that can only be found in a mated pair. This kiss rivaled that of any kiss in history, it surpassed any fairytale kiss ever written, even those of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella. They pulled each other closer until not even the cold arctic air could come between them….it seemed as if the kiss could last forever when out of nowhere…

_I'm bringin' sexy back-HEY-them other brothers don't know how to act-HEY- you think your sneaky what's behind your back-Hey_

"What is that?"

"My cell," Marcus said pulling the phone from his pocket. "I let my brothers pick their own ring tones, not the best idea I've ever had. Just give me a second."

Marcus walked a few feet away and answered his phone. "Cauis, this had better be important, I am in the middle of something!"

"If you ever call me Cauis again, I WILL kill you…It's Aro, and before you ask I am on Cauis' phone because he stole mine and is prank calling the White House every 20 min. because it is SOOO hilarious. Look can you just…come home, please."

"No look this is my first vacation in over 3 centures, I am not cutting it short just because you can't handle one man, a man whose wife, might I remind you, has the to mess with people's personality's. Now let's see have you done anything to tick her off lately?" Marcus asked.

"Well remember about 2 weeks ago?"

(Flashback)

"This is going to be hilarious." Aro snickered.

"No" Marcus replied. "This is suicidal. Anthedora freaks out if you even look at her shoes, I can garentee she will kill you if you hide her favorite pair." Marcus said in a bored voice.

"Oh she won't even notice that their missing."

"Aro, she keeps them on a pedestal in the middle of her closet, I'm pretty sure that she'll notice her Platinum plated, diamond encrusted, 2 billion dollar 590th wedding anniversary present is missing." Marcus said starting to get annoyed. "You know what, Aro, just do what you want but I can promise that there will be consciences."

(End Flashback)

"Oh please, tell me you didn't go through with it."

"I DID! And it was awesome, the look on her face….was priceless." Aro giggled a little madly.

"Look, it sounds like all she did was enhance Cauis's already MTV addictied mind and make him more like a modern teenager. You can survive this, besides I'll be home soon a 7 days at the most, Okay?"

"Fin…." The rest of the sentence was cut of as a shout could be heard from the tiny speaker, "Cauis what are you doing, WHAT ARE YOU WAERING?" "TOGA, TOGA, TOGA.'' came Cauis' tiny voice. "Listen, it sounds like you have a lot going on, so I'll just say goodbye. See you soon." Marcus quickly hung up the phone before his brother could speak again.

"Now Leah where were we?" he turned to find that Leah had fled. "Crap" he said as he sat off at a slow walk back towards Forks.

(Leah's house 2 days later!)

"Come on Leah what's wrong, I can feel your pain from here. Tell me please, it feels like the pain I get when I'm away from Becca for more than 2 hours, please just tell me his name and I'll make him come see you and then the pain will go away." Seth begged his sister.

Leah laughed, but not the joyous laugh he had longed to hear since Sam had torn his sister heart to pieces, it was a painful laugh, one that hurt to even listen to "You can't bring him here Seth, that would break that stupid treaty."

"But that would mean? Leah, did you imprint on a vampire?"

Yes I did and that's not even the worst part, no I couldn't imprint on just any vampire, I just had to imprint on one of the most powerful vampires, a king of vampires if you will, Marcus of the Volturi."

You're kidding me, right. Leah please tell me this is a joke.

I wish I could, look Seth im really tired, I think im going to go to bed, I love you, little Bro.

Love you too, sis. Call me if you need anything.

(20 min later, on the boundary.)

Marcus stood on the boundary line, still following the scent of a woman he couldn't get out of his head. "Oh Leah, why did you run?" he asked the air, "Am I really so bad, so unlovable?" he asked in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"She does love you, you know." Said a shy voice behind him, Marcus whipped around. "Whose there?" he asked. "Just me, Becca." Said a short, brown haired girl, "I'm Seth's mate, I have special power on account of being the medicine woman of the tribe, think Alice powers, without the whole cold one's thing."

"Ahh, yes I am truly sorry for the damage done by Jon and his mate that day, we tried to stop them, but it was too late, and sweet Dances with Wind had already given her life. Well it seemed a waste to me, and espesally to Cauis." Marcus muttered with a small laugh.

"Dances with Wind?" Becca asked confused." Yes I believe your people refer to her as the third wife, which, is completely inaccurate by the way, she was the chief sister. Now, can you tell me…."

The rest was cut off by a very angry Seth. "Well, well what have we here, a vampire, and one who is currently causing my sister a great deal of pain. If I kill you do you think that her pain will stop?"

"It won't Seth you know that! What would you do if I died and Leah was the one to kill me? Put him down Seth, please." Seth froze for a second, caught between helping his sister and the pleading of his mate. "If you hurt my sister, I will kill you." "If I hurt your sister, you won't have to kill me, I will do that myself. I love her, God help me I love her." Marcus said taking off in the direction of Leah's cabin.

"Why did you stop me Becca?" Seth asked.

"Because, my darling, their love is going to bring about great peace between our people and thiers."

"And if her heart gets broken again? Who is going to pick up the pieces this time?" Seth asked angrly.

"Trust me, her heart is safe with him, Marcus loves her too much to let something happen to her." Becca said pulling Seth into a hug.

(At Leahs' cabin)

The pain was lessining that could only mean one thing, Marcus. As the thought crossed her mind, a cool hand rubbed down her back. "Marcus, you're here." She whispered. Then bolted strait up, "Marcus, we have to leave if Sam catches you, he will kill you. "

She grabbed his hand and ran for the boundary line, they had almost made it when they ran across none other than Sam, in wolf form. Sam lunged, not caring if he hurt Leah, Marcus grabbed her and jumped across the river and continued to run, until he came to the Cullens house.

"Your brother and his mate are here," Marcus said. "I suspose you now have to choices. You can stay here, with your family. Or, you could came stay with me, in my castle, in Italy, it is your choice. Just know that no matter what you choose I will stay by your side."

"Oh, Marcus, are you sure im welcome. In Italy I mean? Your brother didn't seem to happy with my kind before."

"Don't worry, I will take care of Cauis. So is that a yes?"

"Definitely a yes." Leah said pulling Marcus into a tight kiss.

"_we are young, we run free," _

Marcus pulled the phone from his pocket and broke the kiss to answer it. "Yes Aro?"

"Is your refrigerator running?" Came the voice of Cauis. "Yes, Cauis my refrigerator is running and no I will not go catch it. Now be a good boy and hand the phone to Aro before he lets Jane loose on you." "Fine, you always take all the fun out of my good time." Caius moaned. "Aro phone for you….He said he'll be right with you. Bye Bye now."

"Marcus, what can i….Hold that thought for a moment…..Cauis get off that chandelier, RIGHT NOW….NOW. …Thank you. Anyway what can I do for you brother?" Aro asked.

"I'm coming home early, I wanted to tell you that I was bringing company."

"Thank you for letting me know about the company, unlike Cauis who keeps showing up with video crews so he can put our home on display, for some stupid TV show called Cribs!"

"It will be Okay brother. I'll be home soon. Good bye, Brother."

"Ye…Cauis, did I not just say to get off the chandlier, Get DOW…" that was all Marcus heard before the dial tone.

"Now, let us go home, my dear. I shall introduce you to my brothers, but first we must say goodbye to yours." Marcus said.

(Inside the Cullen house, After explaining that she was going with Marcus)

"So let me get this right." Seth said "You are moving to Italy, to live in a castle full of vampires, with the love of your life…..and you want ME to tell Mom?"

"Yes" Leah replied.

"Okay, me and Becca can do that right babe?"

"Of course we can, Now Leah, you must promise to write, and call, and text and any other form of communication you can thank of. Promise?" Becca said.

"Always. I love you Becks…take care of mybrother for me okay." She whispered to Becca.

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter!" Seth shouted outraged.

"The fact that you believe that, proves that you do. Bye baby bro, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But before you leave, Marcus can I ask you something?"

"Sure why not." Marcus sighed.

"Why do you stay with the other two? I mean they seem so weird, and freaky, and crazy! You on the other had seem almost normal."

Marcus looked at him for a few moments before pulling out a picture from his wallet. The picture showed the three brothers making silly faces, and weird hand motions. All three wore huge smiles that looked as though they were about to split their faces in half. Marcus took the picture back and placed it in his wallet.

"I stay because they are my family, we may not be blood related, but they are mine." He took a menacing step toward Seth. "And no one calls them crazy but me."

"Yes sir." Seth gulped, suddenly realizing that Marcus could have torn him apart earlier.

"Now are we ready to go my dear?" Marcus asked Leah.

"For you, always." Leah said with a smile.

Yah done with this chapter! Review please! Next chapter up soon.


	3. the meeting

Sorry this took so long! Enjoy

"What if they don't like me?" Leah asked as she stepped from the private, luxury jet.

"Of course they are going to like you, Leah. It's not like they have a choice, besides I love you, and that's all that really matters. " Marcus replied, following her from the jet.

"I guess you're right. Alright let's go." Leah said with a yawn.

(1 hour/ 1 limo ride later)

Marcus lifted a sleeping Leah from the limo and carried her to what was now their room; he laid her on the bed, and changed into his official meeting robes, (A.N. Aro may be childish, but he's still Aro.) then headed for the throne room.

(Another hour later)

"Wake up….wolf girl…wake up." Leah heard from above her pillow. The voice was masculine, yet slightly feminine at the same time, "Jane she won't wake up."

"Just wake her up before Marcus comes back." Came Jane's amused voice.

Leah peeked out from under her mountain of covers, she was surprised to see, not the two hardened warriors she had seen on the battlefield, but 2 young teens with less than serious expressions. The girl was wearing a Labyrinth t-shirt, David Bowies face stretched across her chest, and skinny jeans. Her feet adorned with what appeared to be gold plated high heeled boots. A grin stretched across her face.

The boy, on the other hand was the real surprise, wearing a pink t-shirt, and Levi jeans. His hair was pulled back from his face by a hot pink clippie, which matched his converse.

"Oh relax, sister, Marcus going to be dealing with Aro, and the crazy mess that Cauis has become, for at least another 2 hours." He said in a distinctly feminine voice. "Think of all we could do with her in 2 hours."

Finally tired of listening to the twins she rolled over and sat up. "And what could you do with me in 2 hours, pretty boy?" She asked the boy. "And don't call me wolf girl, I have a name, it's Leah."

"Well in two hours we can get you ready for the introductions and then the ball tonight, it is going to be soooo much fun." Alec said, obviously excited at the prospect of dancing the night away. "Now UP, UP…let's see what we can do with that hair of yours."

Leah stood up, and started to follow.

"Funny," Jane sighed, "I thought you'd be shorter."

(1 hour later- the introductions)

Leah walked down the hallway, in between the twin who were now wearing their 'official robes' and looking much more like the hardened killers she had seen on the battle field. "Umm…guys I don't think I can do this. I'm just going to go back to my room."

"No, no…look" Jane said "I don't like a lot of people…"

"Unless his name is Demetri." Alec interrupted with a snicker.

"But," Jane continue shooting a glare at her brother "I like you; I haven't seen Marcus smile like that in a long time, and when you meet everyone you're going to feel a lot more comfortable."

"OK, OK, you win," Leah consented, then an evil glint shown in her eyes "Now who is this Demetri?"

"Well he's thi.." Alec started only to be interrupted by a strange man in a yellow jumpsuit.

"YO, YO, Caius in the HOUSE!" shouted Caius. "Oh, it's just ya'll I thought you were Aro." He said, striating from his pose, the gold and diamond chains around his neck clinking together.

The twins giggled. "Cauis, when are you going to give up this charade?"

"When is Aro going to give me back Athedoras' shoes? Seriously, she is going to be home in two days, and if I don't have those shoes, she will KILL me, or worse cancel my MTV! I NEED TO GET THOSE SHOES BACK!" Cauis paused finally noticing Leah. "and who are you my dear?"

Jane giggled and looked to her brother to make introductions.

"Cauis, meet Leah. Leah, meet Cauis."

The two had a strange stare down before Cauis said. "So this is the vixen who has stolen Marcus's cold, dead heart. Strange, I thought you'd be shorter."

"Yes, I get that a lot." Leah said with a laugh.

"Can you wait here for one moment, please?"

"Of course."

Cauis disappeared, with a burst of vampire speed, and reappeared just a quickly in his official Volturi robes. "My lady," he said in the sweetest of tones, "May I escort you to the throne room?"

"Of course you may, good sir." Leah said with a giggle.

(The throne room)

When Cauis walked into the room Marcus thought Anthdora had returned early.

The woman who had looped her arm though his, was wearing a floor length, red, couture gown as was custom for the ladies of the Volturi court, her shoulder length hair was pulled into an elegant bun. She would have fit in at any high class gala.

When she turned, Marcus recognized Leah, and could have sworn his heart started to beat again. Cauis strolled over to his brother.

"Brother," he said in an playful tone, one that Marcus hadn't heard in a while. "I found this lovely woman roaming around the castle, with the biggest trouble makers in the entire world. And I would, know after all we live with Aro. You will have to be more careful who you allow her to hang out with. Like I do, with Athedora."

"Oh really?" Marcus said with a laugh "and what will she think when I tell her that you _allow_ her to do anything?"

"Well," Cauis said with a nervous giggle, "I would really rather you didn't."

"Rather they wouldn't what, brother?" Came Aro's voice from behind them.

"Leah may I introduce Aro and his wife Sulpicia. Aro, Sulpicia, and Cauis may I introduce Leah, my mate. Leah this is my family. They are crazy and rude, and all mine." Marcus said with a smile.

The three stared for a moment when suddenly Aro began to laugh "I really thought you'd be shorter. No offense my dear, but Marcus tends to gravitate to small people who need protecting. And you my dear don't appear to need protecting. I don't need Marcus's gift to know that you love him, or that he loves you. I think you may be exactly what he needs."

Sulpicia punched him in the shoulder, "Nice love, make her feel self-conscious on her first day here. Really smooth. I'm terribly sorry my dear, he usually has more tact than that. Anyway come," she said holding out a hand, "take a walk with me. As I understand it we have a wedding to plan."

Hummm…yah that didn't turn out like I thought it was going to, felt kinda, I don't know rushed. But the next chapter will be better, promise. Anyway I'm giving you a little sneak peak because this chapter was soooo LATE! Well, not really a sneak peak, more of a teaser.

Next chapter Leah gets married, has a ball, and meets Anthadora, she's also in for a surprise, well more than one surprise. And the dreaded Cullen's get involved, not for the reasons you may think and Edward finally gets what's coming to him from Demitri, and for further reference you really shouldn't flirt with someone's known crush, especially when he can track you all over the world. And the Queens get together for blood laced tea, and secret time.


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicated to my Best Friend in the whole world, Samantha Laine Adams! I love you girl! P.S. thanks for the inspiration!

{line Break}

Leah was leaning against the bar-stool while Marcus rushed around the kitchen that nobody -other than the human assistants- ever used, trying to make his beloved a nice dinner. As you can imagine, it wasn't going that well. He had already almost turned the castle into a blazing inferno once tonight and if he tried it again, Caius would end up singing 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston and NOBODY wanted that, especially Leah, who was due to get married tomorrow. Tonight, she wanted to spend alone with her mate, enjoying everything that her, suddenly very active, love life had to offer.

She was dazed off, thinking about how lucky she was when she heard a loud, shrill beeping "What the hell!" she asked, looking up to see Marcus trying to extinguish the fire that had started on the stove and was beginning to spread across the cabinets.

Marcus was wrestling with the fire extinguisher, trying to make it work.  
Her jaw almost hit the expensive tiled floor. She blinked momentarily at the flames; Aro ran in, smelling the thick black smoke.

He stopped in the door-way and a child-like, peaceful look graced his face "It's...so pretty" he whispered, his head lolling to the side while he smiled at the blazing flames.

Leah quickly snatched the fire extinguisher out of Marcus's hands and flipped the switch, sending white foam all over everything: Her hair was covered, as was Aro's and Marcus's, and the Kitchen was a wreck.

Leah turned around, seeing both Marcus and Aro staring at her: Marcus with love, and Aro with a child-like anger for putting out the pretty light.

Then, she heard the cracking of cabinet's and then a solid 'Thunk!'. She turned again quickly and saw a pair of platinum plated, diamond encrusted, 2 billion dollar shoes fall from the charred cabinet.

THE shoes.  
ANTHENDORA'S shoes.

Marcus looked over at Aro with a horrified look on his face. He then realized that the shoes were melted beyond repair: Apparently, a fire that was fueled with gasoline, meat, and some kind of Italian food was lethal to expensive shoes.

Marcus broke the silence "Leah, darling, you should go change. I had a wardrobe prepared for you. It's down the hall, to the left."  
She looked down at her clothes, wondering what the problem was: She saw it. She clothes were covered in thick, black soot that smelled horrible. She nodded, feeling slightly relieved that a clean pair of clothes awaited her somewhere.  
She walked toward the door, hearing Marcus call to her "I'll order take-out while you change!"

"Preferably Chinese!" Leah shouted back.

She wondered out of the kitchen and into the hallway. There were thousands of doors. Leah had no idea how she was going to find her way around.

She came to a winding stairwell; she looked up the steps, wondering what awaited her at the top.

Curiosity never hurt anyone. Well, except for that one cat. She wondered up the steps slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

~oOo~

She reached the top step and cautiously pushed open the door, ready for trouble if it arose.

Instead of something horrible sitting behind the door, there was a woman: she was absolutely beautiful. She had dark black-ish brown hair that flowed in a dark water fall down her back, slightly tan skin, and deep red eyes.

She looked up at Leah and slightly cocked her head to the side in amusement "You must be Leah. I'm Anthendora. It's so nice to meet you; Sully speaks very highly of you."

Leah was stunned at the strange woman, "Sully?"

{AN: Should I leave it there? I think I will! HAHA CLIFFY!}

Hope you enjoyed, more soon!


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Lunch with the queens, Roman chess, and Dora's past….. FUN!

A special thanks to my reviewers DarylDixon'sGirl1985, Brankel1, Queen Isadora, and last but not least my besty Samantha Laine Adams! I love you all thanks for the great reviews! You really keep me going! Sorry this took so long to get up, collage got in the way!

-LM-

"Who the hell is SULLY?!" Leah almost shouted. Stunned by the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Oh God, are you still calling me that? It's not like I hunt down aliens in my spare time." said Sulpicia as she walked into the room, followed by three tall, broad shouldered, incredible hot men in roman soldier outfits. "and there is no need to shout Leah, this is Dora, Cauis's wife." She said trying to defuse the situation, thankfully it worked and Leah sat in the third chair around a solid gold table.

"I will quit calling you Sully when you quit calling me Dora, I may speak Spanish and have a pet monkey (in the form of my husband), however we don't go looking for lost things (unless it's the twins), and there is not a fox named swiper (which would be your husband)…..oh dang it….I do sound like Dora the Explorer! CRAP!" she exclaimed, before looking at Leah. "Take my advice dear never pick a name that may become a TV character, it's quite annoying."

Leah giggled, before becoming distracted by the hunk holding a new set of clothes out to her, but instead of normal clothes it was a couture gown, deep blue in color, with millions of sapphires sown into the boarder of a roman style toga. "What is this for?" she asked.

"Well dear, for centuries, every Monday at 3:00 in the afternoon, the queens…That would be me, you and Sully…get together for tea, gossip, and all around fun and then we challenge the boys to a game of roman chess. Normally you wouldn't be invited until after your wedding, but we haven't had a third player in so long, I simply couldn't resist. The men have had an unfair advantage! Finally the time for VICTORY IS UPON US!" Dora shouted, a slightly manic look in her eyes.

"Dora, bring it back in." Sully said. And Dora looked a little sheepish at her outburst. "Sorry."

"OK," Leah said, finally noticing that both women were wearing similar styled gowns, still confused. "Second question, what is roman chess?"

"You haven't told her!" Dora shouted. "How could you not have told her about roman chess! Never mind, I'll do it! Do you see the amazing specimens of humanity behind you, well we place them on a giant chess board, and play chess, whoever wins the most games in 10 years' time gets to pick the theme for the vampires ball that is held once a decade on Christmas. We are currently tied, this game decides who plans the ball." Dora finished.

" The last one was horrific. No color scheme, horrible food, and to tell you the truth the only fun was when Carlise got drunk and started dancing on the table, Essie didn't talk to him for a week." Dora and Sully burst out laughing, "Oh I wish you could have seen it. Trust us Leah, you haven't lived until you've seen Charlise Cullen, the straightest stick in the forest, singing "I'm to sexy" oh it was hilarious!" Sully laughed, gasping for breath she didn't need.

-one hour, and much gossip later-

The laughter could be heard all over the castle as Leah finished telling Dora of Cauiss' antics while she was gone. "He did not!" Dora laughed. "A toga party, MTV cribs? Well, I will give my hubby one thing when he sets his mind to something, he goes all out." She laughed again, before a faraway look came over her face. "It's one of my favorite things about him, he never gives up, never surrenders, and he loves me." Her focus came back to the now. "Isn't that crazy, He LOVES me. Like the flowers love the sun, he loves me. He blinds me sometimes, makes me forget when I'm mad at him. It is really annoying when I'm trying to yell at him." She smiled, the smile lit her face, looking much like the sun she had just equated his love to. "Our anniversary is next week. I stopped counting after the first 500 years, but it feels like we have been together forever."

"How did you two even meet? " Leah asked, curiosity killing her, much like it did that one cat.

"OH! Has no one told you?" Dora asked, genuinely surprised.

"No." Leah replied.

"Ok, I'm always up for a good story." Sully said. "Hold on, boys, more tea please. OK continue sis." She continued after the hot roman had returned with the tea.

"Ok, but no one interrupts when I get started, it's not exactly my favorite memory."

After everyone had agreed Dora began the story.

"Well it started in what is now America, dear lord, close to a thousand years ago. We were by the river catching fish, me and my sister. When the vampires attacked, we ran. But the others were not so lucky; two of the women from a neighboring tribe were killed. We got blamed for it, so my nephews went to find the monster, and they did. They killed it, but at a price, one of our own was killed. Anyway, they brought the pieces back to the village, and when he tried to put himself back together, we burned the pieces, my brother (incredibly stupid idiot that he was) was chief at the time and decided to keep a bag of the ashes around his neck. The cold ones mate came and tore apart the village, killed my brother and was about to kill my nephew, the only family I had left. So I stabbed myself, it distracted her long enough for her to be killed."

"You're the 3rd wife!" Leah exclaimed. "From the legends, Quileute legends. Oh my God, your still alive, that is so cool." She said, the beginnings of hero worship blossoming in her eyes. She crinkled her nose before asking. "How are you still alive, why didn't the tribe take you with them?"

'They thought I was dead, but I wasn't, the tribe moved on, trying to find a safer place to live. I laid there wishing for death to find me, and then I saw a face above me, the face of an angel. So handsome, his eyes were red tho, and I knew what his was. But it was love at first sight, he changed me, and when I woke up 3 days later the first thing he said to me was..'

"I said I had never seen a more gorgeous woman in all my life." Cauis interrupted.

"And who are you sir? To tear me from my death, apparently someone who is blind, for in my 28 winters no one has ever called me beautiful." Dora replied. And Leah soon realized that they were playing out the scene in which that had met and fallen in love.

"Then it is they who are blind, your hair is darker than the deepest midnight, and your skin as pretty as fresh fallen snow."

"You make a joke sir! It is not funny, I assure you…you really think im pretty?"

"More beautiful than the sun, you shine brighter than the stars and you put even the fairies to shame. When the gods created you they said to me, Cauis, this woman is for you, we will send her into the world, all you have to do is find her and take care of her! And find you I did, and I shall care for you until the day I die."

"And how do you plan to take care of me, for I assure you I need no man to take care of me."

"Oh here comes my favorite part." Sully giggled, lightly elbowing Leah in the ribs.

Suddenly Dora was against the wall, her long legs wrapped around Cauis's waist, her arms around his neck, while his hands wrapped around her small waist.

"Well I plan to live forever, and to take care of you for all of it! So you had better get used to being taken care of."

"Well…if you insist." Dora said with a smile before leaning down to kiss her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back!?" Cauis demanded after they had broken the kiss.

"I wanted to meet Leah. Nice girl, tho I thought she'd be shorter!"

"Why does everyone think that?" Leah asked.

"Well because Didyme was short." Sully said without thought.

"WHO THE HELL IS DIDYME?!" Leah shouted…

-LM-

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

"WHO THE HELL IS DIDYME?" Leah shouted again. Sully flinched at her slip, they had all agreed to let Marcus tell her, how was she to know he hadn't already told her!

"I think you should ask Marcus that, don't you Leah." Cauis ventured quietly, having finally pulled himself away from Dora.

"Wait." Dora shouted as Leah headed for the stairs. "I'll walk you down." She continued with a kind smile. Dora began walking toward Leah, but found herself pulled back into another passionate kiss.

"Bye bye love." Dora said as she broke the kiss and headed for Leah, pulling her down the stairs and into Leah and Marcus's room. Where Leah promptly feel into tears.

-ML-

One hour Later….

"I just don't get it Dora, why didn't he tell me about her? And why does this hurt so bad?" Leah asked once again wiping away tears.

"Why didn't you tell him about Sam?" Dora asked, Leah jerked up, her expression startled. "ha did you think I didn't watch over my clan? Well I did, they may have tried to kill me, but they are still what is left of my family. "

"I didn't tell him about Sam, because Sam doesn't matter anymore!"

"Sure he doesn't." Dora muttered. "Look Leah, take a nap and cool down, we don't want the wolf free in the castle. Things will be clearer when you wake up, I promise." With Dora whispering assurances in her ear, Leah drifted into a deep sleep…

-ML-

Marcus was in the library, reading the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe, who would be visiting for the ball in a few months, when a vase came flying at him from nowhere.

"What the hell!" he shouted, ducking to miss another flying vase. He turned to see Dora holding yet another vase, "What the hell, Mark! Why didn't you tell Leah about D.! and then you allowed her to be around SULLY?! Are you insane, you know that woman can't keep a secret!"

If it were possible the color of Marcuss face became even paler. "Oh….MY….GOD! Sully told her?"

"Yes Marcus, Sully told her." Dora sat heavily in a chair and sighed. "What did you expect, half the time Sully can keep her own secrets let alone anyone else's! Mark I am getting to old for this. You need to fix this, I need at least one person in my family to love me, to be around. FIX THIS! Or I will."

"Dora, to tell the truth, I had forgotten about Didyme, she was a cheating, lying, money grabbing, attention whore. I never really loved her. But Aro wanted a political tie to her coven."

"But Mark…. You mourned like someone who had lost a mate. We all felt it." Dora said, confused.

"No, what you all felt was what I wanted you to. As long as Aro thought I was to distraught to move on, and find someone new, and I wouldn't be forced into another loveless marriage. I looked the other way for 5 centures, I looked the other while she had affair after affair, took thousands of lovers, using my money to pay for them. And why…so we could have power." Marcus spat the words out. "I swore I wouldn't do it again….that I wouldn't be forced into a marriage I didn't want! But Leah….i'd would follow her to the deepest level of hell and back. I love her, Dora."

"You love me?" came a small voice from the doorway.

Marcus turned to see Leah standing there, still wrapped in the comforter from their bed.

"Do I love you?" Marcus thundered. "DO I LOVE YOU?! What a stupid question, of course I love you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Didyme. She is in my past where she belongs. You are my everything, my all, the reason I continue this existence. I love you, Leah, you have to believe that." Marcus continued.

"Oh Marcus," Leah said as she started to cry again. "I love you too!" Marcus was with her in an instant. His arms wrapped around her and his lips met hers.

"Just think my dear," Dora said from her seat on the sofa, when they had finally separated, "tomorrow you two shall be married, and you will be forever a part of this family. Thank God, I have had this wedding planed for years, the invitations have already been sent out. Oh I can't wait to see Jareth again!"

Marcus suddenly paled, "Please tell me you didn't." He groaned.

Dora's evil grin nearly split her face. "Oh but dear brother, I did."

"Who is Jareth?" Leah asked.

"You shall see my dear, You shall see." Said Dora, and suddenly her evil grin became manical laughter.."Mawhahahahahaahahah!"

-ML-

Ahh another chapter finished and another already started…a word of warning for those who venture further into this story….the next chapters will contain many mythical creatures not mentioned in the twilight saga (mostly because my mind lives in a constant state of psychotic hallucination) including but not limited to….goblins, unicorns, and crystal ball throwing, david bowie lookalikes….So enjoy and REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Enjoy and REVIEW! Ok heads up I'm just going to sip right through the marriage ceremony because I hate them! Again ENJOY and Review!

-ML-

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Marcus Volturi

And

Leah Clearwater

Please RSVP

Please note: There will be NO interspecies fighting.

The penalty for breaking this ONE rule will be immediate forfeit of life, at the hands of

Dora Volturi and Alec Volturi (along with the guard) who have painstakingly planned this wedding.

-ML-

Leah drifted confidently down the aisle, her hair and face covered in white gauze. She looked to the left, to where her brother had looped his arm around hers…_when had he gotten so tall_. Leah wondered before looking back to the front, on one side in striking tuxes and black ties stood Aro, Cauis, and an empty place for Seth and Marcus. Her beautiful Marcus, his tux fit him like it had been made for him (Which come to think of it, it probably had.) the shoulders were brood and the waist was narrow, but it was his eyes that drew her the most, his red eyes usually shown with bloodlust now shown with an entirely different kind of hunger.

Tearing her eyes away from the man of her dreams, she looked to the other side of the aisle, there stood Dora, Sully, and Becca. Leah smiled as she finished her long walk; it appeared as though Dora had invited the entirety of the wolf, human and vampire, and other magical communities, who, upon threat of death, had yet to fight.

Leah was more than ready to be married. And 20 short minutes later they were.

-ML-

(AN: introductions and gifts!)

By the time the gift presenting ceremony had begun Leah's head was spinning, so many names and faces to remember all jumbled together as Marcus took her hand and led her to the two thrones that had been placed in the center of the room.

"This is my favorite part," Marcus whispered into her ear, "It's easier to remember people after they give you gifts." He continued.

Aro stood and announced the ceremony was about to begin. "As is our right, we brothers shall go first." Aro continued.

"Aro, just give them the gift already." Cauis complained his face a mix of excitement and annoyance.

"Fine just take all the fun out of it. Brother, Sister it is custom to give an island, but as Marcus already has several, we instead bought you a small rainforest in South America, may you run free, and be at peace." Aro said.

Next was Dora and Sully, "Sister, we welcome you to the family, and present you with this crown. It has been passed down to the new queens since the beginning of time." Sully said as Dora unwrapped the gold and jewel incrusted tiara and placed it on Leahs' head. "Yes welcome to the family," Dora said before leaning in to whisper in Leah's ear, "Don't listen to Sully, we stole this crown from the Romanians when we took over. Sully just likes to be dramatic." She finished with a wink, turning and throwing another wink to the very Romanians she had just been speaking about.

The gifts continued.

She received a necklace from her mother, one that was handed down through the years at the marriage of the eldest daughter.

The Cullens - A house in Forks, a whole house! One that Esme had no doubt taken great pleasure in building.

The Romanians – a Sword, along with the offer of lessons, "Just in case you ever feel the need to go on a murdering rampage though the castle." Vladimir said with an evil grin.

The Amazonians – A suit of armor. "Because ever woman should have one." Said Zafrina with a smile.

The Guard – a diamond encrusted gown with matching shoes, and, "Just to be sure we didn't leave anything out." a bank account with upwards of 2 billion dollars in it.

Jane and Alec – One all expense weekend at the spa! "You are going to enjoy that so freaking much." Alec exclaimed.

Of all the gifts Leah received the one she enjoyed most was the Danili's gift, one that was only for Leah - "We don't blame you, Leah, for what Irina did. And if you have decided to marry into pure evil, know that we still love you. So we present to you, Nathan." The sisters parted to reveal a tiny dragon.

It was without a doubt the cutest thing that Leah had ever seen, and she fell in love instantly, she felt a pull to the dragon, almost like imprinting, just not as strong.

Around a foot tall, his spine was lined in dull spikes; his eyes were the brightest emerald she had ever seen. "Dragons," Kate said, "are notoriously protective and loyal. Once one has chosen you it will stay beside you for all of time. Nathan was born on the day of the almost battle, not far from the field. Apparently he stumble upon us, when he saw you Leah, he chose you to be his mother."

"Well that's very sweet, but how do you know that?" Leah asked.

"Leah love," Marcus said "Dragons are telepathic, Nathan probable told them."

_I have been searching for you, White Wolf. I knew I was meant to be with you, I came across these cold ones, they smelled of you, so I asked for help. _A deep, excited voice inside Leah head said.

"Was that you?" Leah asked the small dragon, who still sat sedately at her feet. She jumped a little when he nodded. "Well aren't you just the smart one." Leah said with a smile. "Well, up you get." She continued, patting a spot on her lap.

The small dragon became very excited, but instead of crawling into her lap, he opened his wings and became a flowing stream of color. The color stream flowed into the air and swirled around one of Leah's exposed arms, before abruptly disappearing. After a slight burning sensation, Leah saw a tattoo appear on her arm, a small dragon with flames exiting his gaping jaws, and his emerald eyes glowing with joy.

"Well," Aro began, "I do believe that ends…"

"Wait!" Dora shouted. "Aro, don't be mean, you know we have one more couple!"

"Oh! Do we have to!? He is such a showboat.."

"And you're not?" Sully asked. "Besides he is always the life of the party. Dora you do the honors, I did it last time."

"Very well," Dora beamed. When she walked to center of the room to address the group of people, silence fell, and the lights dimmed, because everyone knew when Dora spoke it was best to listen. "Ladies, gentleman, nomads, covens, packs, and humans, we few who are fortunate enough to know the secrets of the world, we who are legends, we who are the stuff of nightmares and dreams, wouldn't you be surprise to know that this world still has one more secret to tell." A murmur ran though the audience.

Those who had attended a Volturi party before understood what was about to happen. They carefully positioned themselves to see the faces of those who hadn't.

"Not so many years ago, during one of my many travels,"

"During one of your tantrums." Cauis interrupted.

"I met a man," she continued, as if not hearing her husband. " A strange man, with different colored eyes and a fierce scowl that sends even the strongest of men crying to their mothers. And without further ado, I wish the royal goblin couple were here, Right Now."

For a moment nothing happened, and then the lights went out.

Around the room people could be heard screaming as little creatures touched them, in a flash of lightning and glitter the lights came back on to reveal two people.

The man was tall, dresses in a blue jeweled coat, with tight fitting breaches, and knee-high leather boots. His blond hair stuck up in strange angles, and in his left hand he held a riding crop.

The woman was almost exactly his opposite, standing 5 foot 4 inches, she had long, perfect black hair that almost seemed to sparkle, she was dressed in a floor length white dress that floated around her in a magical way, in her arms she carried a small basket with a lid.

"May I present King Jareth and Queen Sarah, rulers of the Goblin Kingdom of the Underground. Who have come to give the happy couple a gift." Dora announced. Watching as those familiar with the Goblin King and Queen laughed at those who weren't. The astonished faces were truly something to behold.

"SHINY!" came a screech from the thrones, everyone turned to see a small goblin being held in the air by Leah, it's arms still held out, hands reaching for the crown on Leahs' head.

_Oh, OH…._came a voice in Leahs head…_Kick it, Goblins love to get kicked, aim for the window! It'll be funny! _Nathan said, giggling.

_OK, OK. Calm down little one. _ Leah laughed. _I am only doing this once, and only for you._

"Oh dear" Said Sarah, "I am so…." She was interrupted by Leah who suddenly stood, using one hand she half lifted the hem of her gown, and with the other she dropped the goblin, just as he would have hit the floor, Leah landed a perfect kick on his rear-end sending the small goblin flying, it laughed on its way out the window.

"….Sorry." Sarah finished, before laughing.

"How on earth did you figure that out so fast?" Jareth asked. "It took me almost 100 years to figure that out." He said, clearly impressed.

"Nathan told me." Leah said with a smile, walking forward to meet the new couple. "I'm Leah, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Who is Nathan?" Jareth asked. Leah lifted her arm, and the burning sensation returned, she watched as the tattoo shifted, crawling down her arm and half lifting from her skin to look at the goblin king.

Jareth jerked back as the tiny dragon, intrigued by the tall king, fully removed himself from Leah, and flew around the king, before being distracted by the basket in the queens' arms.

"Now," Jareth said, "My wife and I have brought separate gifts, I will go first," with a wave of his hand a round crystal appeared. Perfectly smooth the crystal seemed to roam the kings' arms of its own accord. "This is not an ordinary gift, for an ordinary… No wait, that's what I say when I take the wished away, sorry, old habits and all, anyway this is a portal crystal. You hold it in your hands, and wish to be anywhere in the world, and when you open your eyes, you'll be there."

"Thank you." Leah said, mesmerized by the delicate beauty she held in her hands, before being distracted by her dragon, who suddenly chortled loudly, as if looking for attention.

_A friend, mother, they brought me a friend. Can we keep him; he will be a marvelous companion! _

Leah jumped when the dragon had called her mother. _I'm your mother? _Leah asked.

_Of course you're my momma! And he is my friend, can we keep him? PLEASE!? _He begged.

"I think you should show me what is in that basket Sarah, whatever it is has poor little Nathan in quite a tissy. Nathan, come here darling." She said. The small dragon flew back to his mother, and settled on her shoulders.

"May you have a happy marriage." Sarah said. Opening the basket to revealing a baby unicorn, he was a precious little thing, black as night, his horn still small, barely showing though the hair on his head.

"Oh, Marcus he is so adorable." 

-ML-

AN: ok I think I'm gonna leave this chapter there. Also if your wondering who Jareth and Sarah are, go out and rent/buy the Labyrinth, Directed by Jim Henson, staring David Bowie. It's a great movie, anywho. Next chapter may include, but is not limited to pregnancy, tiny fires, a kidnapping and finding out who the hell Alecs' boyfriend is, and please note….it will be shocking! Hope you enjoyed, and Please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

(an:)SORRY! I know this is really late! I had finals and a bet, which I am currently losing. Also, due to the laws of nature, I have decided to remove the whole Leah pregnancy thing, you will see why shortly, it just seemed a little…Bellaie..to me.

And also, so there is no confusion a few of the facts in my little imaginary world , Dragons and unicorns may live for centuries but the still mature very fast, in this case about 1 and half weeks, vampires can be knocked out and cry, and one should always fear Leah, that's all. Anyhow, here's the Final chapter, ENJOY and REVIEW!

-LM-

Chapter 8 – please note it is about 2 weeks after the wedding.

-LM-

"Nathan! Marcus! Jason! Where are you guys?" Leah shouted, wandering around the castle shouting for her boys.

"Leah, I thought y'all were still in South America?" came a voice from behind her. Leah spun and instinctively went into a fighting stance, only to find Alec.

"Oh Alec, you scared me," Leah said her hand on her heart. "We just got back, the boys loved it, and so did my wolf, but I was ready to come home. Why are you standing in the shadows, come out in the light and talk to me." She continued, as Alec stepped forward.

She finally got a good look at Alec. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a loose white t-shirt, and his signature pink converse, but the clothes were nothing to the emotions she saw swimming in his eyes. "Alec, sweetie, what's wrong?" Leah asked, pulling Alec off to the side, sitting in a pair of seemingly ever present chairs.

Alecs' face seemed to crumple, a startling sight as he usually wore a smile, red tears gathered in his eyes and ran down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Alecs suddenly small shoulders.

"Oh honey, it'll be ok." Leah soothed. "Tell me what happened, maybe I can fix it."

"Oh, Leah. No one can fix this one. I feel so stupid." He sobbed, tears flowing from his face and soaking into Leahs shirt. "He said he loved me, but not enough to come out, or even take me on a real date. He was going to take me to the wedding, like an official date, but at the last minute he was all. _This is Leahs day, do we really want to take it away from her? _ He was right of course, but still. I'm just fed up with it. So I broke up with him, about 5 minutes ago." Alec said setting up, and whipping the tears from his face.

"Who is it? Do you want me to eat him, because I will." Leah said, and Alec laughed. Imagining Leah hulk out and tearing his EX to shreds. "Seriously, who is he?"

"Leah, I love you, really I do, but it's not my secret to tell." Alec whispered.

"Does Aro know who he is?" Leah asked

"Yes, he's Aro, he knows everything." Alec said with a slight smile.

"Ok, babe, you are gonna go lay down, relax, take a bubble bath, something. And I am going to go find my boys, and your sister, then we'll figure out the next step._" _

"Yes ma'am." Said Alec before getting up to wander slowly to his room.

-LM-

"You summoned me, Master?" Felix said as he stood in front of his favorite boss.

"I have a very important task for you."

"Yes, Master." He asked intrigued by the note of secrecy.

"It involves a level of stealth and strength that you, second to Jane of course, are best at. Leah needs this to be delivered to Becca, you remember her, Yes? I need you to sneak, onto wolf land and hand her this in person, and try not to kill that Uley boy. Got it."

"Yes, Master." Felix murmured, think of the kind young woman he had met at the wedding.

"And," Aro continued kindly. "I thought after your break up, it might be nice to get away for a few hours, but then you need to come home and fix this, I shudder to think what would happen if Jane or heaven forbid Leah..."

"Aro!" came a shout from outside the throne room.

"OH HELL!" Aro said, "Felix you may want to run, quickly. That sounds like Leah, and she sounds very angry."

"Yes sir." Said the now frightened guard, as he ran out the door and toward his waiting jet.

The doors were flung open and Leah marched into the throne room, so angry Aro could almost see the steam rising from her ears.

"Who is he?" she demanded.

"Who is who Leah? There are over 350 people, human and vampire employed at the castle you will have to be a little more specific." Aro said not looking up from the paper that had "suddenly" appeared in front of him.

"Don't give me that crap Aro, you know exactly who I'm talking about. That bastard who broke Alecs heart." Leah shouted.

"Leah, it is not my place to out anyone's secrets! Really now, what kind of person would I be." He said, a small smirk on his face.

"Tell me right now, or so help me I will set Nathan lose on your precious baseball card collection!"

"You wouldn't." Aro said, narrowing his eyes.

"Try me…" Leah responded

"Fine his name is…" just as Aro was about to say the name, Marcus ran into the room.

"Leah, you need to see this now." He said before grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room.

-LM-

"Marcus" Leah whined. "I was about to get some much needed information."

"Trust me you are gonna want to see this more." Marcus said, and though she could hear the excitement in his voice, there was also worry.

"OK, ok, what is so important that you had to drag me through the castle to see." She asked as they entered their room.

"Nathan, Jason." He called, and the two came flying. "Watch, do you guys wanna show momma your new trick." The two looked at one another, as if debating whether or not to show her.

"Come on guys, I really want to see your new trick." Leah said.

"_Ok, but you must promise not to laugh._" Came Jason's soft voice.

"Me? Laugh at the 2 sweetest boys in the whole world? Never." Leah promised.

"_ok, come on Nathan lets show her._"

"_What if she doesn't like it, I would hurt, momma is the only opinion that matters._" Nathan said

"I would love anything you guys did. Nathan you have to know that. And always know that no matter what you guys do I will always love you, you're my children. Maybe not born of my body, but my children none the less."

Both boys smiled in their own ways, and simultaneously began to glow. The light got brighter and brighter, until it faded away to nothing. Worried Leah looked at the spot where her two creatures had once stood. At first all she saw was smoke, "Marcus, where are they, where are my babies? They could be hurt! Or worse!" Leah cried, not seeing the two boys standing to the side.

"Mom we're right here." Came a voice from the left. A hand waved smoke away from his face.

"And we're ok." Came a voice from the right. Another hand waving away smoke.

Leah turned and froze at what she saw. Standing to the left of the room, two feet from the spot where her boys had disappeared from stood two boys about 15 years old.

The first was tall broad shouldered and built like a swimmer, his face was narrow, and his ears were pointed. His skin was tanned, and smooth looking.

The second, was shorter and built more like a runner, his face was longer and his skin wasn't as tanned.

Leah was stunned at she started picking out the features of her sons on the faces of these boys. The cheekbones and brow lines. The black hair and smiles. But it was the eyes that finally sealed it in her mind. One's eyes were a brilliant emerald of Nathans, and the others was the opaque black of Jason.

"Oh, my babies!" Leah said rushing toward them, "Oh you scared me, please warn me next time." She pulled them into her arms.

"So you don't mind that we look like this." Nathan said as he put his arms around his mother.

"Ya, because to tell the truth we kinda like this form better." Jason continued for him.

"Absolutely not, I have never cared what you look like. Nor will I ever care what you look like, because you are my boys, as long as you love me, everything will be alright."

"Of course we love you mom."

The three sat for hours and just talked, Leah loved the sound of their voices in her ears, it would have gone on for hours if Felix hadn't returned.

"Lady Leah, I have returned with a letter from your brother and his wife."(AN:sorry I couldn't figure out a way for him to have approached her.) He said formally, before dissolving into an unusual state of seriousness (for him anyway.) "May I ask for some advice Leah?" he asked.

"Of course you can, love. Nathan, Jason, Marcus can you give us a few moments alone." Leah replied.

"Of course," all three replied.

"OK, Felix what's up?"

"Well, I have this friend, right? And, well his…boyfriend just broke up with him, and he wants him back. What should he do."

"Well," Leah said, pretending to think. "First he would have to admit he's gay, in a very public way. And then beg for forgiveness. Or he could take him on a trip but," Leah said, her face becoming dangerously serious, "If _you_ don't fix what _YOU _did to poor Alecs heart, I will hurt you in a very public and permanent way."

Out of pure reflex, born of living with vampires and the brothers for 3 centuries, Felix replied, "You and what army?" suddenly three very large shadows appeared behind Leah, she and Felix turned to see: One very angry Marcus, one fully grown unicorn its pointed horn glinting ever so slightly in the light, but most impressive was perhaps the 60 foot dragon that had somehow squished it's self into the room.

Leah smiled, realizing that she did indeed have an army at her disposal, "I believe that answers your question, and you would do well to remember that I am a wolf, and I will and can kill you faster than you can blink, and just for the fun of it, I'll put you back together and do it again. Now I suggest, if you truly love Alec, you go find some way to apologize to him, NOW!" Leah said, her voice angry.

Felix ran from the room, now with a health fear of his new mistress, off he went to find his mate and apologize.

-LM-

2 months later

-LM-

"Time for bed." Leah muttered, leaning against her husband, after another long ball. "Why does Aro insist on having so many balls?" she asked.

"Because he is an Attention whore." Marcus said with a laugh.

"I love you, Marcus." Leah said "I feel as though I have been waiting for you my entire life." She continued sleepily.

Leah lay down on the bed. And Marcus lay next to her, as she fell asleep Marcus continued to look at her body, more specifically the ever changing tattoo above her heart. It showed two mythical creatures curled together like sleeping children, and above them was written….永遠永遠在一起…. "Forever and always together." Marcus whispered.

Kissing Leah's cheek as she snuggled into his side, he waited for the sun to come up, waited until the time when sleep would no longer take Leah from his side. Waiting for a time when they would have forever.

It frightened him to think what would happen if she ever stopped changing, she would age and she would die. It frightened him to wonder if the boys would survive without her, because he knew he wouldn't.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, the wishing crystal!

_Flaseback_

_Marcus stood on the balcony, staring at the stars, he had been alive so long that he had memorize their patterns, and movements, but tonight, his wedding night, they all seemed new. All seemed as if they had just been born. _

"_And what is the groom doing way out here?" came a soft voice from behind him. _

"_Hello Sarah. Long time no see. Thank You for coming to my wedding, though if I remember correctly we didn't end on good terms, last we met." He said._

"_Well you were trying to eat my favorite subject, Hoggle still isn't over it." She laughed, "now, my old friend, are we done with the small talk, or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sarah asked. _

"_She won't live forever," He said, sadly, he had never been able to lie to Sarah, she was one of his best friends. "One day, she will decide to stop changing and she'll begin to age, she'll grow older and die. What will I do then? Sarah it scares me." He whispered. _

_Sarah pulled her friend into a tight hug, "Maybe this will help." She said, pulling back. She reached into thin air and with a twist of her wrist she pulled a crystal from nowhere. "Here, call it a wedding gift, it's a wishing crystal, you make a wish and it happens, the only limitation is death, so enjoy. Oh and before you go wishing for her immortality, be sure you ask. Labyrinth magic only works on those who accept it." _

"_Thank you, Sarah." Marcus said. _

"_Think nothing of it. Now, back to the party, Nathan has found the goblins under the table, and has convinced the entire group that it's ok to play golf with them, it's very entertaining." Just as she said it, a goblin flew past them, laughing hysterically, and enjoying its self far more than it should. _

_End Flashback_

"Leah, can I make you immortal?" he whispered.

"Sure, whatever. Just let me go to sleep." She said sleepily.

Gripping the crystal, Marcus whispered. "I wish Leah was as immortal as me, so that we can live our lives together." In a puff of glitter and smoke, it was done.

"Forever and always….Together ."

-LM-

"_It's only forever, that's not long at all"- David Bowie, Song-Underground_

_-LM-_

AN: Ok, well there it is, the End. I feel a little like a parent who child has decided to move out…but there you go, the ending was a little rushed but, well I was crying a little, so don't judge! Well…no..do judge, and review!


End file.
